watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mages' Guild
The Mages' Guild is a guild for all those who work with magic and its properties, from spellcasting, to enchantments, to studying the nature of souls and the Fae Realm. Its main hub is in the Magic District of Monacoil, House Marvin, Duilintinn. Apprentices See Also: Mage Ranks Like most other guilds in Duilintinn, the Mages' Guild connects students pursuing higher education with members who need additional help and/or wish to pass on their knowledge to the next generation. In addition to one-on-one mentorships, apprentices also have the opportunity to study in groups with experts in the five towers dedicated to fields of magical study. Fields of Magical Study Not to be confused with magical focuses, these fields are studied and taught in the Mages’ Guild for the benefit of mages who wish to better understand or hone their skills in a particular discipline. Each field has a dedicated tower in the guild hub in Monacoil. Compare it to music. Each musician has an instrument they play, just as mages have a magical focus. However, there are many styles of music for a musician to explore, specialize in, study, or completely ignore. In the same way, these fields of study seek to provide mages with new techniques, skills, or applications related to their existing focus. They are open to all mages, though certain advanced levels of these fields of study are only accessible to those who have demonstrated significant skill and/or interest in the basics. Life Magic Magic that interacts with the living things of the natural world. For mages who are able to communicate with animals, this field is extremely useful. Being able to speak with an animal isn’t very useful if you don’t understand its body language or manner of speaking. Of course, many mages simply get used to these quirks over time, but this field of study allows them to skip that phase of trial and error. In addition, this field also covers topics such as plant magic, healing spells, translation magic, and basically anything involving the physical aspects of life in the Mortal Realm. Soul Magic Magic that delves into the concept of magical theory itself, seeking to understand and utilize the very nature of souls. Magical Records fall under this branch of studies. Another common application of this field is the transference of one’s thoughts into speech and/or writing, most often used by people unable to speak and/or write. Of course, this only works with the thoughts of the caster; they cannot draw the words from another’s mind due to the laws of magic. Note that this is not the same as translation magic, which specifically is used with written or spoken words that have already been conveyed through the Mortal Realm, while Soul Magic deals specifically with the soul and its roots in magic from the Fae Realm. Enchantments See More: Enchantments Enchantments are a form of magic that temporarily imparts an unnatural effect upon an object. Wards Specific types of enchantments that are specifically intended to counter the effects of someone else’s magic. This includes spells that protect or hide the target from magical forces. Like enchantments, these spells can and will fade over time, and will also be worn down under duress. Note: Spells that protect or hide the target from physical forces would be not be considered wards, simply normal enchantments. This branch of study also covers magic that neutralizes wards. Combat Magic Exactly what it sounds like. This field of study is not a specific type of magic, but a training regimen. Magical combat requires significant control and precision, at risk of catastrophic magical collisions. This field of study seeks to hone that control and make sure that the mage, no matter what their particular “style” of combat magic, can mitigate these risks. For more on the precise risks and factors involved in Combat Magic, see Magical Collisions. Traditional Masks Masks for mages who have reached journeyman status are often given out by the Mages' Guild. There is absolutely an industry for these masks by the way. Craftsmen can custom make really gorgeous masks if you can afford to pay them for it. Alternatively, you can make your own or go completely without. These masks are more of a traditional gift rather than an item that mages will wear regularly, though there are those who do so. Inter-Guild Collaborations The Mages' Guild works with the Inventors' Guild and House Schneeplestein's Lifeworker Institute to create incredible prosthesis. In addition, the Mages' Guild sometimes will share information with the Lifeworker Institute on the subject of alchemy. Making potions that affect the human body (help or harm) would fall under the jurisdiction of the Lifeworker Institute, but potions and other alchemical concepts that involve some sort of magic (potions that have the same effect as an enchantment when drunk/otherwise used, for example) would fall under the enchantments field of the Mages' Guild. However, at the end of the day, they're both practicing the same art of alchemy, just for different ends, so the alchemy specialists of both guilds are often in contact with each other. Category:Guilds Category:Magic